Leporiphobia
by LadyLira
Summary: Raven has an issue with, well, a rabbit. And who better to help her out than Jump City's resident thief?


Everyone in this story is over 18, except for the rabbit, because how weird would that be?

* * *

Raven brushed away the few hairs sticking to her forehead. _Damn heat_ , she thought, glaring at the sun. She looked over her shoulder, making sure no one was following before turning down a shadowed alley. She sighed as the coolness swept over her, easing her discomfort a bit. Raven knew she couldn't credit her sweating just to the bright sun, but she tried to convince herself of it nonetheless. Her brisk walking paused for a moment as she glanced down at her left hand. A sickening shock of fear passed through her body and she rolled her eyes, annoyed at herself. _I'm being ridiculous_ , she thought, _it's just a stupid rabbit_. And it was, indeed a small rabbit in the metal cage she was holding.

Raven knew that the unorthodox fear had been developing for a while, but honestly, she'd tried to ignore it. It was only after her team had gone up against Mumbo and she'd been transformed into a rabbit for a brief time that her irrational fear appeared. It didn't make sense, Raven knew, and she hadn't had any out of the ordinary emotions towards the furry mammals at the time, but for some reason or another it had affected her. At first, the sight of a rabbit just made her feel a bit uneasy and she brushed it off, but it eventually turned into her consciously avoiding the Titan's patrol routes that passed the "Friends for Life" pet shop. It wasn't until Beast Boy turned into a rabbit to impress some fans and Raven found herself with her back to a wall trying to slow down her breathing that she decided to nip her fear in the bud. And with that thought in her mind, she had gone to the same pet shop she avoided and picked out the smallest, most innocent looking rabbit she could find.

So, Raven, still looking at the small quaking rabbit in the cage, sighed deeply and sat down on the cool stone ground of the alley. She placed the cage down a bit harsher that she'd intended and heard a tiny squeak from it. "Sorry." She muttered, closing her eyes. Her hands reached up to rub her temples, and she focused on calming her rapid heartbeat. "Just a stupid rabbit, just a stupid rabbit, just a stupid rabbi-"

"You seem to have an issue with rabbits, birdy." A voice above her said.

Raven's eyes flew open and her head jerked up to where the noise had come from. She was greeted with a very unwelcome sight. Red-X stood in front of her, an arrogant aura radiating so thickly off of him she could almost taste it. Raven leapt up, prepared to fight. "What do you want, X?"

Red-X raised his hands innocently. "Nothing, nothing, I promise!" he said.

Unconvinced, Raven raised an eyebrow. "Highly doubt it." She said flatly.

"What?" he asked, "Can't a guy just go walking around in a suit that may or not be connected to multiple thefts?"

"You are."

"I never said that!"

She could practically feel his smirk. Annoyed, she muttered, "Go away, X."

"Aw, but you're so fun and bright, sunshine," Red-X replied, leaning himself against the alley wall, "And my day's been rather boring, maybe you'll be amusing." Raven was sure he had looked her up and down.

Deciding that X was more a nuisance than a danger, Raven relaxed her body, unfortunately, her temper hadn't been sated. "Try me." she snapped, regretting it the moment she said it.

Red X cocked his head to the side. "Knew you'd come arou-"

"Just shut up already!" Raven hissed at him. If he wouldn't leave, she would. Grabbing the cage off the ground, she turned her back to him and began to walk down the alley. Hearing Red-X's light footsteps behind her, she let out an irritated growl. "Stop following me."

His chuckle was deep and metallic sounding. "Who says I'm following you? I just happen to be walking in the same direction you are."

"Has anyone ever told you how horrifically annoying you are?"

"Yes!" came his cheery reply.

 _Curse this damn man_ , Raven thought. Caught up in wonderful yet unmoral ideas of how to be rid of the pesky thief, Raven didn't notice Red X's pace increase until he was directly in front of her, conveniently blocking her path. Her eyebrow twitched. "Move." She demanded. Red-X didn't notice, or if he did, he ignored it.

"What's in the cage, angel? Some weird bondage shit?" He asked, peering down at her left hand.

Raven crinkled her nose. "What? No." she replied. Raven swiftly side stepped around Red-X, intent on escaping the nuisance. She didn't get very far though, as Red-X snatched the small cage out of her hand, surprising her. Her temper spiked. "Damn it, X!" She shouted. Raven's eyes went white and with glowing black hands, she ripped the cage from him. But the damage was done.

"Birdy," Raven cringed at the pet name, "do you normally pick up and traumatize bunnies?"

Raven didn't reply at first because she couldn't deny the rabbit's current state. Placing it down gently, she snuck a peek. The small animal was hiding away towards the back corner of the cage, shaking and letting out pathetic whimpers. " _It_ is fine" she snapped, feeling oddly guilty. Closing her eyes in annoyance, she rubbed her temples. She barely heard the noise of the cage opening. _Wait, opening?_ Her eyes shot open.

Red-X was kneeling in front of the now open cage, softly patting one of his suit-clad knees. "C'mere, buddy." He said to the rabbit, trying to lure it out. "You're safe, it's alright."

Raven's hands clutched at her cloak, stepping backwards. She felt a cold chill run down her spine. Taking a deep breathe to avoid any stuttering, she reached up to wipe her forehead anxiously. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Red-X leaned more towards the rabbit. "What does it look like I'm doing, Raven?" He muttered angrily. "I'm trying to help this rabbit. What the hell did you…" his speech drifted off as he glanced up at her. Raven's heart pounded in her ears. "Hey, sunshine, you okay?" he asked, somehow sounding concerned.

"Fine." Raven said. "Perfectly f-fine." She cursed herself for the stutter. She was being weak In fact, she felt weak. Her legs seemed like they could fold underneath her in a moment and her blood felt hot and cold at the same time. She reached out a hand to press against the alley wall.

Red-X didn't say anything as he stared at her. Raven willed him not to connect the dots, but alas, luck was not on her side. "You…you're not scared, are you?" he asked softly.

Raven opened her mouth to tell him that the very idea of that was ridiculous, but at that moment, the rabbit decided to hop out of the cage. She heard her own sharp intake of breathe as she pressed her body against the stone wall. One hand clasped her cloak while the other rubber her chest, trying to find something to tame her burning fear. _Relax, Raven, Relax,_ She told herself. Raven turned her mind inward, focusing on her breathing, and attempting to slow her rapid heartbeat. The more she focused, the more the panic seemed to edge away. Feeling herself return, she sighed, and looked up to the sky. The calm only lasted for a bit, because with a sick shock, she realized that she hadn't been alone, cursing everything she could think of, she regretfully glanced at Red-X.

Red-X, now sitting back, stared at her. He cleared his throat. "Well", he started, "guess that answers that question." Raven, her face passive, cringed inwardly as he continued, "Imagine that, The Great Raven of the oh-so-honorable Teen Titans, being afraid of a fluffy bunny." He chuckled and shook his head, saying something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like the word "hilarious".

Raven sent a frigid glare towards the thief. "I'm not exactly proud of it." _Out of all the people in the world, it had to be this guy_ , she thought. Raven couldn't help but feel embarrassment rise up in her chest.

Red-X let out a deep laugh. "Well no shit," he said, "I wouldn't be either!"

"Glad you find my fear funny." Spat Raven She felt too exposed around the thief.

"I do! I knew you'd be amusing!" Red-X cracked. When his shoulders stopped shaking with mirth, he scratched his chin through his mask. "So is that why you bought the rabbit?" he asked.

Raven considered her situation. Here she was, standing in front of a criminal the Titans had tried to capture many, many times, and it's him of all people who ends up finding out her unorthodox secret. Robin didn't even know! _Oh fuck it all,_ She thought. Eyeing the rabbit that had decided to make Red-X's lap it's new home, Raven sighed and edged herself down the alley wall and sat down on a nearby crate. "Yes," she replied, "that's why."

"Ah." Said Red-X. An awkward silence filled the air after, as neither of them knew what to say next. X's hand went to gently pet the rabbit and Raven moved an inch more away. Glancing away from the animal and then at Raven who had been cautiously observing it, Red-X coughed lightly, drawing her attention. "Do you want to touch it?" he suddenly said.

Alarmed, Raven sat up straighter. "Wait, what?" She asked.

Red-X cocked his head. "Do. You. Want. To. Touch. It." He repeated, loudly, as if talking to a child.

Raven sneered at him. "No thank you." She replied.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"100%?" Red X asked, his voice carrying humor.

Raven's eyebrow twitched "Yes, X."

"Super-duper su-"

"Goddamn it, X! I'll touch the damn thing!" Raven cut him off. Anxious, and a little more than a bit annoyed, she stood up and slowly walked towards him and the rabbit. "Just promise me you'll be quiet for once."

Red-X chuckled, "Can't make that promise, Sunshine." He said. Raven felt his eyes track her movement. Then he groaned. "Jesus, Raven, if you walk any slower I'll die before you make it here."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Shut up, X."

"Charming." He replied

"Only for the best." She snapped back.

"Knew you liked me, Birdy." Raven could have bet one million dollars Red-X had winked under his mask.

"In your dreams." She responded, kneeling down in front of him.

Red-X leaned towards her face. "Every night, angel." He purred.

Raven could feel the arrogance flowing off of him in waves. It felt like a challenge. Suddenly the rabbit didn't seem to be the most intimidating thing in the alleyway. _The rabbit!_ She didn't notice she was so close to it! Her breathing sped up the tiniest bit as her eyes left Red-X's mask and darted to the fuzzy animal in his lap. Then she couldn't seem to see anything but it. She didn't hear Red-X speaking to her at first, until he had gently tapped her shoulder, causing her to jump.

Red-X raised his hands up. "Hey, hey!" he said softly, "It's okay, you've just got to get used to it, alright?"

Raven didn't like this, she felt too vulnerable. But all she could do was nod. X lowered his hands down to the rabbit and began to slowly run his hand down it's sleek fur. Raven forced herself to look from the rabbit to his mask and found herself focusing on Red-X's calm, steady breathing. Being this close to him she was able to make out the contours of his jawline that lead to his sleek neck, and to his relaxed shoulders. Her cheeks colored slightly, and Raven choked down the sudden lump in her throat.

Red-X cleared his throat, knocking her out of her daze. Something about the shifting of his body looked awkward. "How about a distraction?" he asked. Raven dragged her eyes from his chest back to his mask.

Feeling a mix of anxiety from being close to the rabbit and the confused heat that came off of Red X himself, she nodded. "Alright." she replied, as if she needed another one.

Red-X coughed. "Okay, birdy, you're going to touch it." He said. And with that, the last relaxed feeling in her body left her.

Raven's eyes widened. "…What?" she asked. "That's your idea of a distraction?"

"Yes!" Red-X replied. He gently picked up the rabbit and began to stand up.

"No!" Raven exclaimed, panicked. She hastily stood up and backed away from him.

X chuckled, obviously still taking some pleasure in Raven's fear. "Yes!" he repeated. "Come on, you'll be fine!" He picked up the rabbit and held it out towards Raven. Gently tilting the creature side to side a bit, he teased, "It's just a widdle rabbit, Raven."

Scared, annoyed, and now embarrassed, Raven spat, "This isn't a game X." and before Red-X could reply, Raven held up her hands. "You know what," she said, "Nevermind." She turned to leave.

"Raven, wait!" Red-X shouted. She paused, hands covered in black, ready to teleport home. He took a step towards her. "Sorry, sorry," he apologized. "I won't make fun of it again, cross my heart." And he did just that, crossed his heart.

 _Damn cocky bastard._ _I must be some kind of stupid to believe him,_ Raven thought. Cursing herself, she lowered her hands and let the power dissipate. "Fine." She said. Even if it was with the arrogant criminal, if it was a chance to get rid of the bunny phobia, she'd take it. Raven turned to face Red-X, trying to keep her heart from pounding out of her chest as she stood in front of both him, and the Rabbit.

"Knew you'd come around, sunshine." Red-X said softly. Raven scoffed. "Alright! Ready?" he asked.

Raven stared down at the rabbit he held out. "No." she replied flatly.

"Great!" he exclaimed sarcastically, "Glad to see the excitement."

"X," she warned.

Red-X shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, no teasing. I remember." He took a step towards Raven, shortening the distance between her and the rabbit. "See, nothing to be afraid of." he said softly.

If only Raven could have agreed. Staring down at the small, white animal, she felt panic gnaw at the edges of her mind. Her breathing sped up, and her head felt too heavy. She couldn't see anything else but the rabbit. "-aven, Raven!" a voice cut in. She looked up into Red-X's mask. "Match my breathing." He said. Wanting relief, Raven forced herself to watch the steady movement of his chest, trying her best to stop the panic that threatened to overtake her. "Close your eyes, Raven."

"Do you really think," she gasped out, "that I am going to trust you?" She stared intently at his mask. Raven could tell he was staring right back.

"If you want to stop being afraid of a tiny bunny," he spoke, "then yes." Raven's heart pounded in her ears and her hands felt clammy. _I must be an idiot. A very desperate idiot,_ she thought. She closed her eyes.

With nothing to see, and the fear of the unknown creeping up, her chest tightened uncomfortably. She felt a cold shiver run down her spine and she shuddered uncomfortably. It was quite, and Raven felt vulnerable. She heard the sound of movement in front of her and could sense something in front of her face. "Goddamn it, X. What is going o-" she was cut off by his lips pressed up against hers.

Raven was frozen. Red-X's lips moved on hers in gentle motions, trying to coax a response. Maybe it was the fear or the rabbit, the adrenaline of the situation, or something else entirely, but Raven decided to give in. Cautiously, she put pressure on his lips and began to kiss him back, matching his movements. Her empathy let her feel a rush of surprise from the thief, and her cheeks warmed when it became overclouded with heat of lust. Red X pressed his body into hers and, later, Raven would be ashamed of how easily she melted to him. Her mouth opened slightly at the pleasurable pressure and she felt his tongue brush across her bottom lip. Caught off guard, Raven pulled back. Her eyes opened and she looked up at Red-X.

His mask was only half off, just enough to reveal his nose, lips, and jawline. Her eyes darted from his mask to his exposed lips and she saw a smirk form on them. She unconsciously licked her bottom lip and felt a spike of desire from Red-X. He leaned his face closer to hers and she moved hers upward to meet him. She paused before they could touch, though, starting to consider the consequences of kissing an enemy. Red-X seemed to sense this, as his breath brushed against her mouth and he spoke quietly. "Trust me." he said, and Raven, for whatever reason, did.

The kiss started soft and gentle, but the lust she felt from Red-X had started to mingle with hers, and she felt a warm heat press suddenly into her stomach and the urge for more. She pushed harder against his lips, letting out a quiet sigh when he returned the pressure. She felt the cool of the alley wall hit her back as Red-X guided her to it. He pushed his hips into hers and Raven felt him gasp against her lips at the sweet friction. Using his open mouth to her advantage, Raven boldly glided her tongue against his lip and into his mouth as an experiment. The result was instantaneous. The wave of heat that came from Red-X caused her to moan. Her arms closed around something small and warm, but she didn't notice as Red-X had taken that moment to grind his hips with her. She felt his desire through his suit press against her and she eagerly pushed up towards him to somehow try and sate the burning of her body. She felt so unlike herself, but she didn't want leave.

The kiss became more heated and Red-X pushed down the fabric covering her neck to nip at the skin behind it, causing Raven to squirm against him. He grunted, "Jesus, Raven." Raven hummed at him and did the same movement, again. X panted on her neck. "I'm not going to be able to stop if you keep doing that, sunshine."

Raven stared at him with half lidded eyes and raised an eyebrow. Then, moving her mouth near the side of X's mask, she asked, "Who said I wanted you to stop?" Red-X moaned, muttering a curse under his breath before taking Raven's lips with his own.

This time it was Raven's turn to groan, but not for the fun, delicious reasons, but out of disappointment. Red-X had tangled up one of his hands in her hair and the other was on her lower back, pushing her into him, when Raven heard a ringing that she recognized, with annoyance, to be the Teen Titan's communicator. "Ignore it." Urged Red-X.

"I can't" She muttered, leaning her forehead against his.

Red-X sighed. "You're going to kill me here, Raven." Raven imagined a pleading look on his face. She shook her head. He sighed again. "Fine, fine." And he lifted himself off of her.

Raven went to grab her communicator from her belt, but she finally realized both her hands were full. Resting, looking slightly better for wear, was the small rabbit. Shocked, Raven waited for the panic to set in, for the burning of her chest and the cold chills, but there were none. She tried to remember when exactly the rabbit had been passed onto her, but all she could recall was a warm heat on her stomach and holding something. Red-X must have passed her the rabbit when he kissed her. Raven finally looked up at the culprit of the rabbit-passing-scandal. Red X was, surprisingly, smiling at her. Raven opened her mouth to speak, but X beat her to it.

"Are you afraid of it?" he asked quickly.

Raven paused, was she? She had been touching it for at least half of the duration of her, um, _experience_ with Red-X, yet she didn't panic. It was most likely due to the fact that she was a bit too preoccupied with the bottom half of X's face to even begin to worry about the rabbit. But now that there was nothing to keep her distracted, she expected a rush of fear. Only, there was none.

Raven lifted the rabbit up so she could look at it face to face. It was shaking, from what she had no idea, but it looked rather pathetic. Suddenly, even surprising herself, Raven smiled at it. "No." She replied.

Red-X grinned, and she felt a wave of compassion from the man next to her. _Why would he care?_ she thought. It was odd, the enemy of her team, had helped her. And if she was being truly honest, he didn't feel so much like an enemy anymore. While trying to convince herself otherwise, though, she picked up her Teen Titan communicator that hadn't stopped ringing with one hand and cradled the rabbit in the other arm.

"Yes?" Raven answered.

" _Raven, where the hell are you?!"_ came Robin's voice. _"The H.I.V.E. Five are trying to rob a jewelry store! We need you, get over here!"_ and with a click Robin hung up. Raven sighed, her leader was always rather high strung. She stashed the communicator back in her belt and turned to Red-X.

"Thank you." Was all she said to him, mostly because she had no idea what else she could say.

Raven felt an odd flash of disappointment from Red-X, but it was quickly covered up by the usual arrogance. He smirked at her, and his eyes dragged up and down her body, settling on her eyes. "It was all my pleasure." he purred, and Raven willed the flush in her cheeks to go away. He pointed at the rabbit in her arms. "You might want to keep that, I'm sure the cheery one-"

"Starfire." she corrected

"-would like it." He finished. Raven glanced at the rabbit. With its fluffy body and, in Raven's opinion, disproportionate ears, Starfire would love it.

Raven nodded. "Most likely." She'd have to leave before Robin sent a S.W.A.T. team to get her, or his head exploded, whichever came first. But she'd have to drop off the rabbit first. Raven focused on the Titan Tower, preparing her Soul Self for the trip. "Goodbye, X." she said. "Don't rob any museums." She warned.

Red-X chuckled, the sound echoing in the alley. "I can't and will not promise that." He gave her a mock salute before pressing a button on his belt and with a crack, he was gone. Raven looked at the spot where the thief had once been, and before teleporting to the Titan Tower, allowed herself a small smile.

* * *

Fin~


End file.
